Week(end)
by Catalaina
Summary: Nico no tiene 15 años (o más) ni fue a la guerra ni es hijo de Hades (al menos, no del griego). Es un tipo de 30 años que trabaja haciendo videojuegos y que por casualidad conoce a su pareja en un bar gay. Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que el hijo de Will Solace lo odia. AU!SOLANGELO


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Rick Riordan no me pertenecen, yo sólo quise hacerlos menos miserables._

* * *

 ** _Week(end)_**

 _Catalaina_

* * *

 ** _Friday_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _(Venus)_

 **C** uando Nico di Angelo fue arrastrado por su mejor amigo a un bar gay en Los Ángeles realmente creyó que sería una mala idea. No porque no fuera gay, sino porque en asuntos con el amor, él era siempre el tipo que elegía mal. Su primera decepción amorosa sólo fue el inicio de lo que sería su historial desastroso en el amor y ahora, a los treinta años, ya suponía que había sido suficiente. Al parecer, Jason Grace no creía lo mismo, pues, lo había interceptado después de su turno en la empresa de videojuegos a la que prestaba sus servicios y junto a su novia no habían accedido a ningún ruego que había hecho. Fue imposible para él quitarse a Piper de encima mientras ella lo arreglaba en el asiento trasero; Jason conducía tarareando una canción de moda y que para peor, él odiaba.

Lo que más detestó del lugar, fue que parecía agradable. Sus amigos realmente se habían esmerando en la elección del lugar, pues era realmente su gusto. Luces tenues sin llegar a ser lúgubres, sin excesos y música en vivo de una banda que no conocía pero sonaba agradable. Había mucha gente, pero todos conversaban en grupos en los sillones esparcidos por el lugar y más lejos, había una pista de baile.

De todos modos, y aunque el lugar fuera genial, Nico no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer; se giró en dirección a sus amigos y frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Si esta es de alguna forma otra de sus ideas para que viva mi felicidad y no me sienta "solo" —Nico realmente parecía exasperado con la situación, pero eso no quitó la sonrisa de los labios de ambos amigos—, quiero que sepan que no lo hago. No tengo necesidad de una pareja, por Dios. No tienen que sentirse culpables de estar felices —reclamó esto último.

Y esa última frase, la decía en serio. Se sentía de algún modo culpable, porque sus amigos parecían querer reprimir su felicidad porque él estaba solo, como si fuera una necesidad vital encontrar pareja y tener hijos. Para ellos había funcionado, y era muy respetable, pero él también era feliz a su manera y sus amigos parecían no creerle. Le gustaba su trabajo y disfrutaba de sus noches de pizza recalentada y un programa de variedades. Era un sujeto que necesitaba de silencio y eso estaba bien. Su última pareja no podía soportar sus hábitos nocturnos y él definitivamente no necesitaba de una niñera. Claro que hacerle entender eso a Jason y Piper parecía una tarea titánica.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, _bro_ —se quejó Jason. Él parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía de algunos chicos, y Piper sonrió divertida mientras los tres se sentaban en la barra del bar—. Siempre estás encerrado en tu departamento como un ermitaño, ¡y estás pálido! ¿No se supone que los italianos son un poco más morenos?

—Ni siquiera viví en Italia tanto tiempo como para recordarlo —gruñó vencido, recibiendo con hastío la cerveza que Jason ponía frente a él.

Decidió que lo tomaría con filosofía; en vez de pensar que estaba en un bar gay en compañía de sus amigos heteros con ansias de casamentera, sólo lo tomaría como un relajo de viernes después de una ardua semana. Sería como una especie de premio por haber terminado su trabajo con las gráficas y haber recibido una felicitación de parte de su jefe. Por mucho que no fuera su ambiente y su mejor felicitación hubiera sido una pizza con extra queso recién salida de un horno. Gruñó. _Tomarlo con filosofía. Tomarlo con filosofía._

Piper volvió a la carga.

—¿De verdad ninguno de estos chicos te parece atractivo? —preguntó Piper con genuina curiosidad, lo que obligó a Nico a contestar con sinceridad.

—Ni siquiera me he fijado, no vine a ligar —se encogió de hombros.

—Si viniste —dijo Jason, cruzándose de brazos y bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Tú cállate —masculló Nico y luego levantó una ceja—, y estás conduciendo, no deberías beber, ¿quieres matarnos?

Antes de que Piper pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Jason lo miró indignado, como si le hubiera dicho que mató a su perro o algo así. A pesar de que no era su plan inicial distraerlo de esa forma, estaba funcionando bastante bien porque Jason odiaba la gente que se saltaba las normas; era la clase de idiota que esperaría pacientemente a que pasara toda la gente de Nueva York en su carril si así lo dictaba la norma, así que Nico a duras penas escondió la sonrisa en el vaso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tan irresponsable, Nico. Es sin alcohol para mí.

Piper suspiró irritada.

—¿Cariño? —dijo Piper ensayando una dulce sonrisa. Jason se la devolvió diciendo un _¿sí, pastelito?_ Que a Nico le causó un poco de diabetes—. Cállate.

Nico casi se ahogó de la risa. De hecho, sólo por eso, decidió escanear con cuidado el lugar. _Bueno,_ en realidad era para evitar el episodio cursi que sus mejores amigos estaban enfrentando. Tal vez no debió haberlo hecho, porque gracias a eso, Piper volvió a preguntar, aunque ahora con los dedos de Jason enlazados.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Algún chico guapo?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, por lo tanto Piper decidió que debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Apuntó a un tipo con una pinta un poco punk, de esa clase de eterno _rockero_ con el cabello muy largo y entrecano; Nico estaba seguro de que podría haber sido su mismísimo abuelo si no fuera porque su abuelo jamás usaría algo como unos pantalones de cuero.

—Ugh.

—Okay, los tipos motorizados no son tu estilo —afirmó Piper McLean al ver su mueca.

—Tampoco los que se ven como mi abuelo, diablos.

—¿Y ese de allá? —dijo, apuntando a un chico muy joven, de hecho, Nico dudaba que tuviera la edad suficiente para asistir a un lugar como este.

Frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. Podría ser de la edad de su sobrino, de alguna forma se imaginó a su hermana regañando al chico y tenía un poco de ganas de llamar a la madre de ese mocoso para avisarle que estaba frecuentando lugares poco apropiados para su edad.

—¿Es broma, verdad? Es un mocoso. No soy pederasta.

—Vale, dentro de tu rango de edad, no un motorista —enumeró Jason, Piper afirmaba a cada frase y luego observó los ojos de Jason como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación silenciosa, Nico estaba comenzando a aburrirse de poner los ojos en blanco. Jason asintió a Piper y finalmente preguntó—: ¿Tienes algún criterio en especial?

 _No, no vamos a tener esta conversación._ Francamente, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. De alguna forma tenía que detener a sus amigos y su absurda idea de _vamos a buscar al chico perfecto para Nico_ porque estaba seguro que si les daba cuerda, esto terminaría mal. Lamentablemente, eran muchos los años y Jason descubrió sus ganas de irse antes de que pudiera poner una excusa como _mi vecina me acaba de informar que a mi perro lo atropellaron, me tengo que ir_ , aunque realmente no tenía perro ya que en su departamento no se permitían mascotas y su vecina lo odiaba un poco por no ayudarle con las compras cuando tenía demasiada pereza. Suspiró.

—Bien, ustedes ganan. Hablaré con algún tipo, pero luego de eso. Tú —apuntó a Jason sin importar que eso fuera de mala educación—, me vas a llevar a casa y podré tener mi maldito descanso de viernes.

Él no quería sonar como un gruñón, pero… Bah, a quién quería engañar. Lo era. Jason levantó las palmas en señal de rendición, pero por la sonrisa que tenía, parecía bastante feliz por las palabras que Nico había soltado a diferencia del moreno, que estaba visiblemente irritado. Volvió a escanear el lugar pero ahora sí con ojo más crítico, porque bien, él no planeaba salir con ninguno de los hombres que había ahí, pero tampoco iría frente al primer tipo que hubiera por ahí sólo para deshacerse de sus molestos amigos. Frunció su ceño. Casi nadie llamaba su atención, eran muy extravagantes, muy raros, muy bajos, muy altos, muy viejos, muy jóvenes… Probablemente su cabeza sólo quería decir que no le parecía nadie atractivo, hasta que vio a un hombre.

Se veía de su edad, tenía el cabello rizado y rubio y parecía de estos típicos chicos que iban al gimnasio a las siete de la mañana antes de irse al trabajo. Estaba vestido de una forma sobria, pero simple. El sweater de cuello de tortuga negro hacía resaltar sus ojos azules y eran bastante atrayentes. A Nico le pareció guapo, ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo aunque los dos pares de ojos lo estuvieran observando fijamente como si fuera su película romántica favorita.

Y aunque Nico creyó que era una especie de príncipe gay, él no se paró y decidió que le hablaría frente a la atenta mirada de sus amigos por eso. Ese tipo definitivamente estaba fuera de su liga, por lo tanto, él sería despachado pronto y después de la vergüenza, el podría irse a casa a ver la televisión paga como era su plan inicial. Porque él realmente quería salir de esta situación rápidamente.

Él se sentía una persona bastante promedio, era alguien poco recordable. No era al tipo de hombre al que darías un segundo vistazo, y aunque en su adolescencia eso lo hizo bastante triste e infeliz, hace tiempo había dejado de darle importancia. No era su tipo de personalidad el ser alegre o sonreír por todo. O vestir colores vívidos. Simplemente, no era él. Batalló con eso bastante tiempo y le costó aceptarlo, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Así que estaba bien. Incluso si el tipo le decía _ugh_ o _apártate_ para él estaría bien. Hundió las manos en la cazadora negra y se paró frente a él. Los ojos azules lo observaron curioso y Nico apretó los puños nervioso. Él incluso era más guapo de cerca. El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente y más que nunca agradeció la iluminación del lugar.

—Hola —masculló—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

 _Bien, aquí es cuando me dice que está esperando a su novio, el que lo acompaña al gimnasio y con el que lleva años viviendo sana y felizmente,_ pensó Nico, por lo que cuando el otro chico dijo _claro_ con una sonrisa amable, Nico se sorprendió y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Trató de reponerse mientras se sentaba y pensaba en un tema de conversación, pero no fue necesario. El rubio estiró la mano y Nico la apretó mientras él se presentaba.

—Soy Will Solace, un gusto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Bien, después de eso, no supo cómo pasó pero ellos hablaron bastante. Y Nico era bastante reacio a hablar con gente que no conocía, pero con Will fue bastante fácil entablar una conversación. Era un hombre divertido y aunque tenía esa aura inalcanzable, no lo era. Era un tipo abierto y con un humor extraño, utilizaba el sarcasmo pero de una forma que extrañamente no era grosero y era transparente. De todos modos, Nico no fue iluso y cayó enamorado como sería de esperar. Él disfrutó la noche. Claro, excepto en la parte en la que tuvo que pagar su taxi, porque sus amigos habían decidido dejarlo solo.

Nico se fue a casa a las dos de la madrugada, luego de una cerveza más y una conversación amena con un tipo apuesto. A pesar de que habían conversado desde las diez de la noche hasta las dos, el moreno jamás pidió su número; seguía creyendo que el tipo estaba fuera de su liga. _Sin ilusiones._

Estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. No podía decir lo mismo de Piper. Cuando McLean se enteró, casi pegó el grito en el cielo (y en el maldito micrófono de su móvil, a Nico casi se le voló el tímpano).

Le cortó. Sólo quería dormir, era sábado en la mañana, diablos.

* * *

 ** _Wednesday_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **L** a situación en la que se encontraba ahora, le parecía de todo, menos real. De hecho, tenía que ser una puta broma de Jason. De alguna forma el muy cabrón había superado su nivel de _stalker_ y había conseguido el _Facebook_ del tipo del bar y por eso lo tenía frente a él. No podía haber otra opción; en realidad, Nico se obligaba a que no hubiera otra opción además de esa. Pero probablemente era porque estaba delirando y había llegado a la cúspide de su idiotez (o fiebre). Sí, tenía que ser eso.

De todos modos él no se mostró perturbado por la presencia del hombre a pesar de que su cabeza estaba colapsando, a diferencia de Will o _el doctor William_ quien parecía sorprendido de verlo. O quizá sólo estaba disgustado por su apariencia de muerto, lo que también tendría sentido, porque estaba seguro de que se veía tan asqueroso como se sentía y que era justamente por lo que había venido a la clínica en primer lugar. Tomó asiento en la camilla como si nada y Will por fin dejó de mirarlo como si fuera un fantasma. Se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a él y de inmediato se puso en su modo doctor. Recién ahora que lo veía con la bata blanca, Nico recordó que él lo había mencionado durante la noche hace probablemente dos semanas, _trabajo en una clínica, soy doctor_ pero de todos modos ahora lo desechó como un dato sin interés porque era bastante obvio considerando que estaba siendo atendido por él.

—Bien, Nico, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Creí que era bastante obvio —dijo, con una voz ronca y tosió como si se le fuera a salir un pulmón.

—Sí, supongo que sí —concedió Will y aunque él estuviera actuando como un cretino, le sonrió—. Vamos a empezar por el chequeo básico, ¿vale? —le preguntó, aunque no sonaba como una pregunta.

Nico suspiró porque sabía lo que eso significaba y odiaba la desnudez. Sobre todo ahora, que tenía tanto frío. De todos modos, ganó su sentido práctico porque se sentía tan mal, que si Will le decía _tu mejora es aprender a bailar ballet_ él probablemente lo intentaría. Aunque tuviera dos pies izquierdos y la música clásica le diera sueño.

—Sácate por favor todos los abrigos. Puedes quedar con la camiseta si lo deseas —murmuró distraídamente mientras revisaba la ficha que le habían traído antes y se ponía los guantes de goma—. Tienes fiebre y huh, oh… Bien. Nico, ¿has tenido fiebre antes o sólo hoy?

—Desde hoy. Vine por eso —agregó e iba a seguir con el _no me gusta venir al médico,_ pero de alguna forma le pareció poco apropiado.

—Vale. Ahora vamos… —el puso el estetoscopio en sus orejas y se acercó a Nico levantando su camiseta levemente para introducir el aparato en contacto con su piel—. Respira profundamente, por favor.

Le hizo ponerse la camiseta de vuelta y después le apuntó los ojos con una luz molesta a los ojos. También le revisó la garganta con una cosa que se parecía una paleta de helado y finalmente se devolvió a su escritorio. Cuando lo llamó, él se sentó frente al hombre y contestó las preguntas que le hizo. De alguna forma se sintió más cómodo con él siendo profesional, porque _diablos_ él seguía siendo apuesto y Nico ya no estaba amparado por las luces bajas; de hecho estaba enfermo y moribundo y odiaba los hospitales por lo tanto era mil veces menos atractivo que cuando Piper mejoró su aspecto en los asientos traseros. Si hubiera podido sentir algo más que fiebre, probablemente habría sentido vergüenza.

Daba igual. No es como si pudiera cambiar su aspecto. Sobre todo enfermo. Y además, él volvió a recordarse, estaba fuera de su liga. Así que cuando Will le informó que tenía faringitis y le entregó su receta, él decidió que era hora de salir como alma que lleva el diablo y levantarse rápidamente de ahí antes de decir una idiotez como que se veía más guapo con una bata blanca y rogarle que le diera su número de teléfono.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo, y se puso de pie tomando el papel con sus medicamentos apuntados.

Intentó leer, pero como era obvio, no se entendía una mierda. Por suerte, él recordaba cómo eran los horarios y podría pedirle al farmacéutico que se los apuntara por si acaso.

—Nico —llamó Will, y él se giró maldiciendo entre dientes por su huida frustrada, de todos modos dijo _¿sí?_ —. Ese viernes, no pediste mi número porque no te agradé, ¿verdad?

Si él hubiera estado tomando agua, la hubiera escupido _¿Qué?_ Seguramente había escuchado mal. Observó la expresión de Will para descubrir si era una broma, pero él no sonreía, de hecho, parecía triste y también resignado como si ya lo hubiera asumido. De alguna forma esto tenía que ser una clase de universo alternativo donde él era una especie de Adonis que plantaba a tipos como Will Solace, pero cuando se miró en el reflejo de la ventana que estaba atrás del rubio, se observó y seguía siendo el mismo tipo que trabajaba para una empresa de videojuegos y tenía faringitis. Y no, no era más guapo que antes, de hecho, por sus ojeras parecía un poco más muerto que de costumbre, _¿era una broma, verdad?_

—¿Tú… Querías que yo llamara? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Creí que era obvio —murmuró Will mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, y mordió su labio en un gesto algo infantil—, conversamos por horas, yo sólo esperaba que nos viéramos otra vez pero tú nunca lo pediste y yo pensé que —él parecía bastante avergonzado— quizá no te agradé porque soy bastante hablador. Quiero decir… Vaya, ahora estoy hablando demasiado.

Él se rió avergonzado y Nico no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo aunque de forma horrible y dios, probablemente su pulmón se saldría de nuevo. Agradeció el vaso de agua y lo tiró a la basura cuando se la acabó.

—Yo creía que la relación doctor paciente era poco ética —dijo, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas que eso sonase como una frase de flirteo, pero sonó un poco ridículo y lo avergonzó más de lo que lo hizo sentir como un galán. Contra todo pronóstico Will se rió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Será nuestro secreto.

Cuando Nico llegó a la habitación de su departamento con una bolsa de medicamentos y un número nuevo en su agenda, seguía sin poder creerlo. Tenía una cita. No quería admitir que por Jason y Piper.

Oh mierda. Él realmente tenía una cita con el chico guapo de hace un par de viernes.

* * *

 ** _Monday_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **B** ien, él no pudo esconderlo de sus amigos mucho tiempo. Sobre todo porque ellos ya no creían la excusa de que su gato necesitaba comida; tal vez él debería tener un gato primero… Y además, según ellos, su cara de idiota era bastante obvia. Y bueno, él no supo que tenía que contarle a alguien hasta que terminó escupiendo todo un sábado en la noche en la casa de sus dos amigos, y aunque Jason se burló de él dos semanas y él acabó tan irritado que casi lo hace comer una engrapadora diciéndole algo como, _¿no te gustaban cuando niño?_ De alguna forma se sintió más ligero, pues pudo hablar sobre Will como una cotorra obsesiva sin exponerse al ridículo con personas extrañas. Y también pudo contar lo que más nervioso lo traía desde la última cita que había tenido con Will.

—Él tiene un hijo —informó ansioso a sus amigos.

Will lo había llamado desde el trabajo ese día y Nico inexplicablemente se había puesto muy nervioso. Si bien el rubio solía mandar mensajes a veces, jamás llamaba en horario de trabajo a menos que fuera muy importante; se lo había explicado hace algún tiempo para evitar problemas o paranoias. A él le había parecido adorable y le había dicho que no había problema, que él entendía. Por lo cual, no podía tener un buen presentimiento sobre el asunto. El rubio hablaba con un tono extraño y le pidió que se reunieran en la tarde en un café cerca de su consulta y Nico ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que sería botado. Llevaban dos meses saliendo, probablemente un poco más. Pero él ya se había acostumbrado bastante a su compañía, así que sentía la angustia carcomiéndoselo mientras terminaba su trabajo y luego voló hacia el punto de encuentro. Will ya estaba allí, y después de pedir un café, él se lo dijo.

De algún modo se sintió mal, creyendo que había interferido en una familia, pero el rubio rápidamente aclaró el panorama. Él era padre, el niño tenía siete y no tenía una esposa, ellos nunca se casaron y de hecho criaron a su hijo como una familia separada. Se llevaban bien, pero nunca sintieron un afecto de pareja, por lo cual el arreglo estaba bien para ellos. Nico entendió cuando Will le pidió disculpas por no decírselo antes, le explicó que era porque tenía un poco de miedo y también porque no quería que su hijo se enterase antes de que fuera algo real. Él de alguna forma tenía que velar por la seguridad de su hijo y entendía si Nico quería dejarlo.

A pesar de que no se esperaba ese cuadro, Nico no lo hizo. Ahora llevaban cuatro meses. Por eso, se estaba mordiendo hasta los dedos de los nervios y miraba a sus amigos en espera de alguna cosa. Ellos sólo parecían sorprendidos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a conocerlo? —preguntó la morena para asegurarse y Nico asintió—. Wow, eso es un gran paso.

—Nico, tendrás un hijo —dijo asombrado Jason.

Suspiró.

—Es técnicamente el hijo de mi pareja.

— _Bah_. Da igual.

Hablaron bastante, a pesar de que no tomó muchos de los consejos de Jason, sí le sirvieron los de Piper y se sintió más tranquilo. Él nunca había sido fan de los niños, ni los niños de él. Era como si se repelieran mutuamente, por lo que estaba asustado de causar esa impresión en el hijo de Will; era muy tarde para retroceder y en realidad, él no quería hacerlo.

El día domingo se había presentado demasiado rápido y él no se sentía mentalmente preparado para ir a un parque de diversiones. Ese lugar siempre olía a vómito, hot dogs y algodón de azúcar. Y aunque esos últimos si le gustaban, el vómito le quitaba todo el apetito. Se preguntaba mientras conducía por qué había sido tan estúpido para proponer un lugar como este, pero supuso que había sido una buena idea. _En ese momento_. 

Ahora, realmente estaba arrepentido.

El niño era una copia exacta de Will. Excepto porque sus rizos eran un poco más oscuros. Se llamaba Charles Solace, y era una dulzura. Nico creyó que no le costaría acostumbrarse, pues se veía bien portado y hacía caso en todo. Era amable y cariñoso. Y él ya estaba cayendo en sus encantos cuando ¡Boom! El mocoso había aprovechado que su papi se iba lejos y le regalaba una mirada enfurruñada y el "aléjate de mi papi" más agresivo que podía recibir (de un mocoso de siete años). Él pensó que había sido un espejismo, algo que había imaginado, pero cada vez que Will no miraba, este le sacaba la lengua. Ni decir que odiaba que lo llamara Charlie.

Era tonto decir que estaba asustado de un chiquillo que con suerte le llegaba a la cintura, pero Will lo había dejado solo con Charles y _sí_ él tenía bastante miedo de su integridad. Charles lo miraba con demasiada malicia para su pequeño cuerpo y él, sólo quería dejarlo girar en el carrusel hasta que volviera su novio. Definitivamente prefería mil veces que él sólo sacase su lengua.

Pero el niño no tuvo piedad y mientras le decía que apurase el paso con algo que sonó muy parecido a _viejo_ , lo llevó a donde menos quería ir. La montaña rusa. Estaba bastante arrepentido de haber dicho que las alturas le daban un poco de vértigo porque Charles sonreía con tanta perversidad que daba miedo; él se lo había dicho para hacerse cercanos, no para que lo arrastrase a esa cosa del demonio ¡El mocoso ni siquiera tenía la estatura para subir solo! Y Will dijo que iría por comida que no tapara sus arterias, lo que había significado un trabajo titánico considerando que había visto una cosa sana en lo que llevaban de paseo. Así que ahí estaba, más pálido de lo habitual, esperando por una fila que avanzaba demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—A mi papi le gusta una gallina —canturreó el niño, viendo como Nico miraba temeroso el juego—. Creo que si le digo eso, él no te querrá más. Nadie quiere a las gallinas.

—¡Yo no soy una gallina, mocoso! —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Y por dios, había sido embaucado por un chico de siete años. Él sólo se dio cuenta de eso cuando estaba gritando como un loco en ese maldito juego mientras el mocoso reía feliz y le reclamaba por las maldiciones. Cuando se bajó, podría haber besado el suelo, pero se contentó con ver a Will caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se fue atenuando a medida que se acercaba a Nico y veía la palidez de su rostro. Le dio a Charles una bolsa con comida y el niño se sentó en unas bancas cerca de ellos, mientras Will tomaba su rostro y corría el cabello que se le había pegado por el viento.

—¿Estás bien, Nico? Dios, estás pálido —dijo preocupado y él sólo pudo sonreír débilmente—. ¿Subiste ahí y tenías miedo a las alturas? Por dios.

—Charles quería subir —masculló y tomó sus manos entrelazándolas—. Estoy bien, en serio.

El niño no estaba contento, pero Nico sí. De hecho se sintió feliz el resto de la salida incluso aunque el niño pegó una goma de mascar en su camiseta y _accidentalmente_ lo manchó con cátsup.

* * *

 ** _Saturday_**

 ** _._**

 ** _,_**

 **P** ero de alguna manera, esta pequeña rivalidad tenía que terminar. Se sentía tan patético compitiendo con un niño por la atención de su novio… Sabía que estaba mal, porque el chiquillo tenía siete y él bastantes más que Charles además de que los tipos de afectos eran bastante diferentes, pero no podía evitarlo. Will creía que era adorable y parecía tan feliz de que su pareja y su hijo se llevaran bien, que a Nico le daba pena decirle: _Solace, tu hijo realmente no me soporta_ , porque eso pondría triste a Will y él no quería algo como eso. Y vale, secretamente, quería llevarse mejor con el mocoso. Si bien no iba a ser su otro papá, él tenía a los suyos y Nico no planeaba suplantar a ninguno, al menos quería que el niño disfrutara de sus salidas no porque le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a él, sino porque realmente le gustaba el lugar y estaba pasando un buen momento.

Seguía siendo el hijo de su pareja después de todo y bien, lo admitía, se había encariñado con el enano. Era admirable la forma en la que protegía a su papá porque creía que Nico le haría llorar y el moreno quería hacerle entender a Charlie que eso no pasaría.

Estaba bastante frustrado.

—Te lo juro, Piper. Es un pequeño Satanás y me odia —afirmó, dejándose caer contra el sofá de su departamento.

—Estás hablando de un niño de siete años, ¿correcto? —quiso asegurarse Piper, con escepticismo y él gruñó con molestia.

—Te hablo en serio; deberías darme una solución en menos de veinte minutos para que ese niño me ame con locura. O él llegará y destruirá mi departamento.

Su amiga tomó su bolso y su abrigo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Ella obviamente no creía nada de lo que él estaba diciendo, porque como el resto, Piper había caído ante los encantos de Charlie.

—Él sólo estará dos horas antes de que Will pase por él, Nico. Estás exagerando.

La puerta principal resonó después de una despedida y él estaba solo nuevamente. Okay, él tenía veinte minutos para armarse de todo el valor y la paciencia que tenía en su cuerpo y recibir al hijo de su pareja con su madre, quien se había ofrecido a dejarlo por las molestias antes de irse a la reunión de última hora. Si bien él no tenía problemas con ir a buscarlo, agradeció el gesto. Ordenó la sala, lavó la loza acumulada y pidió una pizza. Will no habría estado contento con su orden, pero él estaba desesperado por agradar a ese niño y si le decía algo, siempre podía excusarse diciendo que al menos no había elegido el McDonald's.

Cuando de la recepción le avisaron que había un niño y una mujer buscándolo, Nico respiró profundo y por el intercomunicador le dijo al recepcionista que subieran.

Tocaron el timbre. Nico caminó hacia la puerta y sonrió (con todo el dolor de su cara) a ambos rostros frente a él.

—Hola, ¿qué tal, Charlie?

El mocoso parecía querer quejarse de su apodo, pero sólo abultó los labios en una mueca enfurruñada. La mujer frente a él se disculpó con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, cuando Will me dijo que podías, me quitaste un gran peso de encima. No sabía con quien dejar a mi bebé.

—No te preocupes —dijo Nico, restándole importancia y volviendo a sonreír. Le estaban doliendo un poco las mejillas y comenzó a cuestionarse qué tanto sufría el tipo que hacía comerciales de dentífrico—, realmente no tengo problema y podía traer el trabajo a casa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y revolvió los rizos de Charles antes de empujarlo levemente para que entrara. Le besó una mejilla a su hijo y luego de agitar su mano en despido a la pareja de Will, se adentró en el ascensor. Nico cerró la puerta y volvió a ensayar una sonrisa esperando que no fuera muy parecida a la del Joker.

—Somos tú y yo, Charlie.

El niño no parecía contento con esa afirmación; soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Me llamo Charles, ¿dónde está el baño? —Nico apuntó en un pasillo al final, y se asustó, no recordaba si su mamá lo ayudaba a limpiarse o ir al baño a esa edad. Quizá Charles era de esos niños que necesitaban sonidos para mear. Al parecer debió poner una cara muy estúpida, porque el niño soltó una risita y dijo—: No necesito ayuda, Nico bobo.

Bueno, era una mejora ser ahora "Nico bobo" y no solamente "bobo". Y a penas su madre había cerrado su puerta, no había dicho algo como "aléjate de papi", lo que se sentía como un progreso. Le mandó un mensaje a Will avisándole que estaba ya en su casa y que no se preocupara. Will se lo agradeció y prometió compensarlo aunque él no lo necesitaba. Nico prendió la televisión y puso Guardianes de la Galaxia pues ya estaban pasando por HBO y era algo que tanto el enano como él compartían; su gusto por los superhéroes, (Will los llamaba mis lindos frikis) sin embargo, ya habían pasado veinte minutos y había llegado la pizza, pero no había un rastro de algún rizo de ese niño. Nico comenzó a angustiarse, así que fue al baño y tocó la puerta.

—Charles, ¿estás bien? —apoyó la cabeza en el baño y escuchó unos sollozos. Maldición, él era terrible haciendo sentir bien a la gente—. Ya llegó la pizza.

—¡Vete, bobo! —lloró el niño y alguna parte de Nico se estrujó con tristeza. Al parecer, el mocoso lo había ablandado, porque él sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa para que él dejase de llorar.

—Por favor, Charlie, abre la puerta y hablemos de lo que te pasa, ¿vale?

Sus amigos se habrían reído. Nico queriendo hablar sobre sentimientos. No es que él fuese un niño emo en su adolescencia, pero a él no le gustaba sentirse muy expuesto. Realmente debió hablar, pensó, porque realmente no sabía que decirle al niño. Tampoco sabía si él querría salir, pero después de dos minutos, él realmente lo hizo. Sus pequeños puños restregándose en su cara hinchada del llanto. Nico balbuceó como un estúpido antes de armarse de valor y actuar como un adulto de treinta años.

—Charlie —dijo en un murmullo, se agachó a la altura del pequeño y lo observó con preocupación—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy llorando, tonto, tonto.

 _Vale, muy bien resumido._ Suspiró y tomó sus manos.

—Bien, ¿por qué lloras?

Él no parecía con muchas ganas de hablar, y aunque Nico en cualquier otra ocasión podría haberse sentido feliz de esa decisión, no podía hacerlo con un niño de siete años. Los ojos azules y llenos de lágrimas parecían rogar por atención, por lo que Nico no pudiendo hacer otra cosa, lo tomó entre sus brazos. Charles no parecía muy feliz al principio, pero luego de un rato, dejó de pelear y se acurrucó en sus brazos soltando pequeños sollozos. Lo llevó a la sala, apagó la televisión y se sentó con él en su regazo mientras frotaba su espalda. Cuando él dejó de llorar, Nico volvió a preguntar.

—¿Me quieres contar, Charlie? —trató de utilizar su voz más suave, pero sonó como si tuviera sueño. _Maldición_ , él realmente era terrible con los niños.

Charlie, para su sorpresa, asintió.

—No me gusta ser un estorbo para mamá y papá. Quiero ser grande y que ellos no se preocupen, pero también quiero estar con ellos para siempre… Aunque ellos trabajan. Y mi papi te quiere más a ti.

 _Oh_. Pues eso explicaba bastante la situación y por qué Charles Solace el ángel, en realidad estaba actuando como un pequeño demonio. Él sólo se sentía en medio, preocupado por algo de lo que no debería y Nico probablemente en ese segundo cayó un poco más por ese niño.

—¡No! —negó rápidamente Nico y acarició los rizos del menor—. Tu papá te quiere mucho, más que a mí. Te lo prometo.

—No te creo —masculló el pequeño resentido.

—De verdad, Charlie. Él me lo dijo. Que te quería más que a nadie y que siempre ibas a ser el primero en su corazón — _ugh, qué cursi_ —, él sólo me comparte un pedacito, porque así ambos somos más felices. Y tu mamá no cree que seas un estorbo, al igual que tu papá.

—¿Lo que dices es verdad? —Nico asintió—. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Nico incluso aceptó el juramento de "la garrita" y lo abrazó hasta que el niño comenzó a decirle _suéltame bobo._ Ellos vieron lo que quedaba de Guardianes de la galaxia y comieron pizza recalentada, Charlie se durmió en su hombro hasta que Will se lo llevó horas más tarde, después de su turno. Cuando ambos se despidieron en la puerta con un beso y Charlie en los brazos del rubio, Nico nunca había estado tan contento. Incluso aunque posiblemente iba a amanecerse terminando el último proyecto que le habían encargado y en el que estaban a plazo límite.

* * *

 ** _Sunday_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _(Sun)_

 **A** partir de ahí, la relación mejoró. Es como si el niño, por fin hubiera asumido que no le iba a robar a su papi y lo estima ligeramente. Le dice Nico, aunque a veces, él supone que por la costumbre, le dice bobo o tonto. No es que le moleste, realmente. Porque Charlie también le pide a él que lo acompañe al estreno de _Avengers_ alegando que sus papis son demasiado aburridos y siempre se olvidan de los nombres que no sean "Capitán América" y francamente, no le molesta. Incluso aunque sea uno de los pocos adultos en las funciones de las tres de la tarde, cuando toda la vida ha preferido ir a las últimas, esas donde la calle está oscura y las personas son menos.

Will parece más contento que de costumbre. Como si Will no fuese feliz por naturaleza. Según él, su novio parece brillar ahora como si fuera un pequeño sol y aunque está reacio a decirle un cumplido a Jason dándole las gracias por ese estúpido plan de viernes, indirectamente lo hace. Will no ha sido como ninguna de esas relaciones en las que ha estado antes y se siente feliz aunque no diga algo como: _antes de ti yo era miserable_ porque sigue creyendo que no es una equivalencia de vida compartida la felicidad. La diferencia ahora es que _quiere_ hacerlo. Con este hombre que está de espaldas a él y en quién está uniendo con su dedo los lunares esparcidos en su piel dorada. Con el mismo que tuvo sexo hace unos quince minutos y que le dice _buenas noches, Nico._

Sube las sábanas apenas un poco para taparse la cintura y se acurruca a su lado, el rubio se da vuelta y lo atrapa en un abrazo flojo mientras besa sus hombros desnudos. Will siempre le ha dicho que le gusta su piel, pero no es él quien parece salido de una revista en época de verano. Se ríe por lo bajo, los labios le dan cosquillas, así que lo empuja ligeramente con los pies.

Nico está fuera de su mente. Llevan casi un año en pareja. Y es como si fuera ayer cuando comenzaron a hablar regularmente. Recuerda las tardes en las que le contó porque se quedó en una pequeña clínica en vez de un hospital y cuando hablaron de Charles por primera vez. Cuando fue al concierto del pequeño en su show de talento y cuando le dijo "Te quiero, bobo". La primera vez que Will lo besó, la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Tiene muchos recuerdos de ambos Solace en su mente y sí joder, está un poco enamorado de ese par. Y no es como si antes no lo supiera, pero nunca había sido el pensamiento tan tangible. Inspira, y se adapta. No es tan difícil, no le cuesta aceptar la idea y abrazarla.

Después de un orgasmo, todo es abrumador. Casi tanto como la belleza de Will Solace.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —pregunta Will

 _Cariño._ Will lo llama así en las noches como estas, cuando ambos están enredados y en el limbo del sueño, y no porque le de vergüenza decirlo cuando están frente a más personas, es que _él_ finge ser alérgico a los motes cariñosos cuando le restriega el Solace en la cara, pero lo que pasa en realidad, es que no quiere que Will Solace se entere de los estragos que causa en él como si tuviera quince años y fuera su primer novio. Comparten un par de besos mucho más tranquilos que los del principio de la noche y Nico puede sentir el cansancio viniendo de golpe.

Los ojos le pesan un poquito, pero es que si no se lo dice, se muere.

—Te quiero, Will.

—Yo también, di Angelo.

Y se deja caer, literal y metafóricamente en Will Solace. Porque es una idea esplendida y lo acepta, y lo ama. Y se hunde en ella y en el sueño porque no es como debería haber sido para Nico, pero el cambio de planes, el encuentro, es maravilloso y casi celestial. 

* * *

**Notas: Bueno, lo dejé reposar y finalmente le eché el último vistazo para ver que se me pasó y fueron bastantes cosas, pero estoy contenta con el resultado (por primera vez !) aunque mis finales apesten y mis títulos sean peores; pero en fin no puedo tener todo en la vida so, eso. Espero que se entienda el simbolismo.**

 **Primero y más importante ME DOLIÓ FISICAMENTE que Will no pudiera decirle chico muerte pero si lo hubiera puesto hubiera quedado muy ? y me da pereza buscar una idea para que lo llame de una forma tan wtf cuando estamos fuera de pjo.**

 **Segundo y menos importante porque es un fic y eso, pero _interesante_ buah, como había dicho es un fic, pero igual me dio cosi ponerlo sin investigar aunque sea un poco y como en google me aparecieron solo artículos raros decidí preguntarle a mi bella amiga que está estudiando tecnología médica y me explico que LITERAL y cuando digo literal es TIENEN un librito de normas o contrato que dice que está prohibido bc es poco ético tener relaciones con el paciente O SEA, NO ES DE PELICULAS. ES DE VERDÁ. Probablemente soy la única sorprendida con esto pero soy una pelotuda; en fin, que es un rollo laaargo para contar, pero quería aclarar que aquí fue tomado de forma casual y no muy importante, pero en verdá pudo ser un dramón de aquellos como Pasión de Gavilanes y ahí ya estamos hablando de palabras mayores **

**Y TERCERO Y ÚLTIMO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
